Broken Heart
by kurisu313
Summary: Follows on from the events of 'The Future Guild'. Twenty years in the future, a new generation of Fairies heads to Tenrou Island in hopes of passing the S-class exam. However, the island is a place where the dead do not always rest easily in their graves. Old enemies come to face new Fairies. Amongst it all, who will be chosen as the new S-class mage? OCs, lots of OCs.
1. A New Generation

**Broken Heart**

**Chapter 1**

**A New Generation**

**===]27 Years Ago[===**

Grimoire Heart once launched a fearsome raid against the holy ground of Fairy Tail, Tenroujima. Their goal was the capture of the dark mage, Zeref. In the end, they were stopped by the might of the Fairy Tail elite in a battle that lasted for an entire day.

Ultear and Meredy left the guild that day, fleeing Tenroujima by boat. Zancrow died as Zeref awoke from his slumber. Zoldeo faded away by the gross overuse of his magic. Asuma too, suffered the effects of his magic, being forcibly transformed into a tree. The remaining two kin, Rustyrose and Kain, tried to flee with their master aboard their airship.

But the awoken Zeref met them there, seeking their deaths. His magic blew a great hole in the airship, sending their corpses plummeting into the ocean below. Along with them went the shattered fragments of the Devil's Heart, a mighty relic of the dark guild that once gave Hades his strength.

In the turmoil of Acnologia's arrival, no one was there to see the dead men wash up on the beach. The effects of Fairy Sphere activated, encapsulating the entire island, including all the Grimoire members still there, alive and dead. Seven years passed outside that bubble of magic that was not felt by those inside.

By the time that Tenroujima returned, no one considered combing the island for the leftovers of Grimoire Heart. They all wanted to just go home, so they did. Twenty more years passed. The only time anyone else came to Tenroujima was to bury Makarov alongside Mavis. Apart from that, the island went undisturbed… until this very day.

**===]27 Years Later[===**

In Magnolia, there is a guild. The guild is considered to be the strongest in the entire country. Of course, this guild is known as Fairy Tail, and today is a normal day. Which means…

"Your face is stupid!" Aiko shouted, pitching Ignale into the air with an iron club. The young fire dragon righted himself in the air and came down in a typhoon of fire.

"Take this, you short midget! Fire Dragon's…"

"Knock it off!" In a blaze of golden light, Loke appeared out of nowhere and sent the young slayers sprawling. "You know not to use magic when brawling in the guild! Just use your fists like a sophisticated person!"

On the top floor, Lucy sighed and shook her head a little. Were they this bad as kids? Well, not herself, surely, but did Gajeel and Natsu try to blow the building up this much? Hmm… maybe.

…

"Loke! Stop flirting with my daughter!" Lucy snapped, sending the spirit back to the celestial world. She turned and marched back into her office. What a pain in the ass. Levy waited for her there, sitting down. "Remind me Levy-chan, to shell out for reinforced furniture the next time we redecorate the guild hall. They're turning it to kindling down there."

"Well, at least the foundations and walls have all been heavily reinforced," Levy said cheerily as Lucy took her chair behind her huge oak desk, downplaying the part she and Fried had played in enchanting this guild. Nothing short of dragon could tear this guild down now. "So, maybe you can stop panicking. We can take a week off and it'll still be here when we get back."

"It's not a holiday," Lucy mumbled.

"You know what I mean. And at least we'll be taking some of the more destructive ones with us."

"So…," Lucy leaned back and sighed. "We have to make sure of this selection. We don't want to be showing favouritism." 

"I think that after recent events, everyone is happy with it. The eight kids saved the town and the guild. Eight of them, eight participants in the S-class exam. It fits so nicely, and they're all capable. We keep calling them kids, but they're no younger than we were at that time."

"Tenroujima. It'll be a blast from the past to go there again." Every year, the nature of the S-class exam was different. Seeing the kids coming of age, Lucy had felt nostalgic to give them the same trial that they had once had. She looked at the profiles of the children, laid out on the desk. "Okay, I have to give it to you, your son is in. Takamura Redfox is the oldest, and he's done over twice the missions that any of the others have, even if they're not all the highest class. He's strong, but also level-headed and clever. It's hard not to give him a place."

"That's my boy," Levy said proudly. "But I think that Laura Dreyar has to take the prime place. She's the strongest, easily. She can even cast Fairy Law, for crying out loud! And she's a lot more… pleasant recently. She's calmed down and matured."

"Agreed. And since I don't want Mira to poison my drinks, I'll let her in. What about Nashi? I don't want to seem like an overly proud mum or anything, but she's stronger than I was at her age, or at least, more consistent. She's also one of the cleverer ones. You know, less likely to raise our property damage bills."

"That's fine." Levy grimaced. "But if we bring Tacks and Nashi, but not Ignale and Aiko, we'll have a riot on our hands. The pair are definitely strong enough to be entered, but are they mature enough? I mean, you just had to send Loke down to break them up again."

"I think their Exceed partners have helped them calm down this last year or so. Yes, they're a hot-blooded pair, but doesn't that remind you all too much of our husbands? Both now brilliant S-class mages."

"Yes, but that's clearly because we're such good influences for them," Levy said, sharing a laugh with her old friend. She looked back to the profiles on the desk. "What about Karren? Have you noticed that she's starting to break out into the third person recently, like Juvia?"

"Still, I think it'd be a good experience for her. Get her used to focussing on herself and her own goals, rather than obsessing about her latest infatuation. She seems to have gone off Tacks recently, more for Gabriel. That woman's genetics are designed to make incredibly awkward love triangles. I'm a bit worried about Bea. She's the most introverted of the lot."

"She lacks some self-confidence. I think that comes from Laura being her cousin. That's a hell of a shadow to walk in. Also, she feels self-conscious because she inherited Elfman's height. I rarely stop to think of the plight of the tall woman, but I suppose that it's hard with all your teenage hormones and whatnot. Still, wouldn't mind if she'd bung a few of those spare inches my way. Again, a little pressure will help her develop. Which leaves Gabriel, the new-comer. Arguments for and against?"

"Simple. You tell Erza her kid didn't make the cut just because he's new," Lucy deadpanned. Levy quailed at the thought of the irate red-head, defending her son's honour. Life wasn't worth that much pain. Lucy smiled and looked at the eight pictures. "No, all jokes aside, it's perfect. They've earned it, and they match the number we need so well. This year, our kids have come of age. A new generation will take the S-class exams."

**===][===**

As with every year, the guild bustled with activity in the run up to the S-class exam. In the last twenty years, most of the Fairy Tail members who had gone to Tenrou before had now become S-class mages. Cana, Fried, Natsu, Gajeel, Lucy, Wendy, and many more had all proven their worth. Gabriel looked a bit confused by the hubbub. Laura slapped him on the shoulder.

"Don't look like a startled deer, Gabe!" She shouted cheekily. "This happens every year, you know!"

"It's just so many people," he mumbled. "Everyone really wants to become S-class, don't they?"

"It's a shame for them to be born in the same era as me," Laura replies, nodding sagely at her smug words. "I've finally grown up and am ready to take my place amongst the greats!"

"If I get entered, I don't plan to roll over for you, you know," Gabriel retorted, raising a brow. "My mum does not accept second best! Particularly since you're Mira's kid."

Laura leaned in close to Gabriel's face with a cocky smirk. "Feel free to try me anytime, hotshot." Gabriel flushed bright red and gulped. Thankfully, he was spared thinking up a comeback as a fanfare sounded and the curtain went up on the stage. It revealed the guild master, Lucy, along with the three generation one dragon slayers behind her. In an instant, the guild went silent, everyone desperate to hear the announcement.

"Listen up! I'm only going to say this once! The contestants and format for this year's S-class have been decided upon! It will take place upon the holy ground of our guild, Tenroujima! On top of that, the three examiners that will oppose you are going to be the three dragons of Fairy Tail – Natsu Dragneel, Gajeel Redfox and Wendy Conbolt!"

"Wait, isn't Gajeel a councillor now!?" Gabriel shouted, confused. Gajeel smirked and allowed his heavy longcoat to fall from his shoulder, brandishing his guild mark.

"Never left the guild, brat! My job is to keep this moron from ruining our guild's reputation, gihi!" He jerked a thumb at the next slayer in line.

"What was that, Metal-brain!?" Natsu shouted.

"Not now!" Wendy hissed urgently. In front of them, Lucy sighed, her head in her hands. Trying to shake off their idiocy, she continued. "I am now going to read out the eight people that we have chosen for this exam in no particular order! First, Takamura Redfox!"

"Really?" Tacks asked quietly, not quite believing his ears.

"Nashi Dragneel!"

"Yay!" Nashi squealed joyfully.

"Karren Fullbuster!"

Karren was so busy watching Tacks and Nashi angrily that she almost missed it. "What!? Karren too…"

"Laura Dreyar!"

"Woo! Time to step up to the Dreyar legacy!"

"Gabriel Scarlet!"

"Even though I'm the new guy," Gabriel mumbled bashfully, not sure what to say.

"Beatrice Strauss!"

"Me!?" Bea said in a hushed voice.

"Ignale Dragneel!"

"Yosh! It's about time you read my name!" Ignale crowed loudly.

"Aiko Redfox!" 

The young slayer grinned before scowling. "Hey, why'd you read my name after dumbass'!?"

"You have one week to prepare!" Lucy announced, ignoring the outburst. "We set sail from Harjeon Harbour on Monday morning. If you are late, you will not participate! For this year, we have decided that there will be no partners! You will be relying on your own strength! Prepare well, for one of you will be taking up the mantle of the guild elite, a special rank that – Natsu, Gajeel, stop fighting! You're setting a bad example! Mou!"

**===][===**

Tacks stood outside the guild on the balcony, leaning on the railing as he watched out over Magnolia. He heard Nashi approach him from behind. "Heya, what are you thinking about?"

"I dunno, really," he replied, words uncharacteristically failing him. "It's just that I'm excited and scared at the same time."

"I know that feeling," Nashi replied shyly. But then she brightened, her bubbly attitude returning. "But I'm sure that you'll do fine! You're really strong, Tacks! And it's not just about strength, it's about brains too! You can win it for sure!"

"Me?" Tacks cocked an eyebrow. "What about you!?"

Nashi blushed. "I'm not stupid, Tacks. I know that I don't have much chance. I saw it on Bea's face too. I mean, with you, Laura and Gabriel as the forerunners, it's impossible that we can win. I don't think our siblings have figured that out yet, though."

"You're wrong," Tacks stated harshly. "Everyone is here because they have a chance. Don't forget what the obstacles are. WHO the obstacles are."

"Our dads. Auntie Wendy too." Nashi thought about trying to face those three down, and it was an absurd comparison. She's seen photos of young Wendy – a far cry from the tall, curvaceous adult that she'd become. Maybe if she got lucky and met her dad, he'd let her through? He was a soppy fool at times. "Hey Tacks, don't you think that it's odd that we have no partners this year?"

"They're scared." Seeing the confusion his statement had caused, Tacks went on. "I mean, you remember what happened last time? The seven year gap. They've mentioned it a lot. This way, only eight of us go, plus three of the S-class. If it happens again, the guild can still function with what remains."

"That sounds a little paranoid."

"Maybe, but sometimes I try to imagine what it'd be like if everyone I loved disappeared for seven years. It's hard to picture."

"Love?" Nashi asked, blushing.

"AH!" Tacks flailed about. "I mean in the family sense! No, I mean… err…. Dammit! Look, I'm going to train! Bye!" With that, Tacks literally threw himself over the balcony and fled into the city.

**===][===**

"Iron Dragon's…"

"Fire Dragon's…"

"…ROAR!"

Tiger Kara and Merry watched as their partners battled it out on an open plain. The little blue Exceed had grown a lot in the last few months, now fully capable of carrying Ignale when needed. Kara nodded in approval as Aiko and Ignale fought. They did this almost every day. With such intense training under their belt, how could they lose?

"I wish that we could go too," Merry said sadly, his ears drooping. Kara nodded slightly, not letting her eyes stray from the combatants.

"We'll find a way. But, they'll do well."

"Ignale's gonna win this thing!"

"It's good to have spirit, but Aiko's got this thing on lockdown. She's stronger now than she's ever been."

"Ignale too! They're both strong, so brain's will decide it!" The Exceeds looked at each other and sighed. Kara said what they were both thinking.

"In strength, they tie. In brains, they both lose."

**===][===**

"Hey mum, where's dad?" Bea asked as she walked into the kitchen. Evergreen was never much of a cook, preferring wining and dining, but she'd picked up a few things in her years of motherhood. She was stirring a pot of some delicious smelling concoction.

"Sadly, he went out on a mission this morning. He'll be back before you go, though. He's going to be so proud of you, you know."

"Um… about that… I think that maybe I should pull out," Bea said ashamedly, wringing her hands and looking at the floor. "I mean, I can't possible compete with the others. They're all much stronger than me."

"You put yourself down too much," Evergreen stated. Seeing that her daughter wasn't going to be persuaded so easily, she went on. "Did you know that the first year your father took the exam, it was alongside the likes of Gray and Natsu?"

"N-no…"

"In retrospect, his chances were dismal. But, he went anyway, and never looked back. And do you know why that was?"

Bea rolled her eyes. "Because he's a man."

"No. Because he was stupid." Bea looked surprised at that statement. "So stupid that he never even considered the possibility of failure. And he managed to get past the first round. So, you who are smart enough to know your own failings will clearly do much better."

"You give the weirdest pep talks," Bea said with a small, lopsided smile. Evergreen smiled and placed a hand on her daughter's shoulder.

"Let me put it another way; you'll do fine, because you're a man."

**===][===**

"Ice Make: Freeze Lance!" Gray released a hail of arrows from his hands. Karren, travelling like a geyser of water flowed and danced around the projectiles with dazzling speed. "Keep it up! Gajeel only uses physical attacks! He can't hurt your water body easily."

More water surged around Karren's, boiling hot. She concentrated and tried to lower her temperature, freezing her water into ice and fending of her mother's water. "Good, Karren-chan! If you make yourself too cold, even Natsu-san's flame will go out!"

Their training ended and Gray counted off people on his fingers. Karren had a good chance against most of them. Only Laura with her lightning magic posed an enormous threat. She could do it with just a little bit of luck. Of course, there was one other bad match-up…

"Now, Karren. You know that you have to beat Tacks, right?"

"Gray-sama! You don't know a woman's heart!"

"Tacks is no longer in my heart," Karren replied coldly. "He has rebuked me too many times. Karren… I will crush him and take my place as an S-class mage… and then he'll be so impressed, right? He'll have to go on a date with me!"

"That's my girl!" Juvia cried, hugging Karren. Gray grimaced and looked away. Well, at least she'd do fine at the exam.

**===][===**

"Thunder crash! Raze the earth!" Lightning travelled downwards from grey, ugly storm clouds. As it struck Laura's outstretched fist, it was conveyed through her body, turning into her trademark vermillion colour and spreading outwards in a huge radius. Trees were torn and thrown aside until only a scorched circle remained.

For most people, that would be intensely impressive. However, Laura was merely crafting her training arena. Here, she could fight without blowing any more stuff up. Normally, Laura was cocky and arrogant in her strength. But today, she felt oddly anxious.

It was something about Gabriel. During the events of Urien's attack on Magnolia, Gabriel had awoken a dormant power within him, and become stronger. A layman might have thought that he only requipped his armour, but to Laura's trained eye, he overcame something that had limited him, reaching a new zenith of strength.

"Gabriel Scarlet, you interest me. I hope we have a chance to cross fists."

In the edge of her clearing, her mother, Mira, watched her outburst. Sighing contentedly, she decided to head back to the guild. It would take her daughter a little while to figure out exactly why she was interested in Gabriel.

**===][===**

Gabriel awoke to the knocking on his door. He rubbed his eyes drearily. Who would be calling for him at… 10am!? Shitshitshitshit! Hurriedly pulling on some trousers, he practically fell down the stairs to answer the door. The postwoman eyes his muscled torso with appreciation and thrust a heavy package into his hands.

Curious, Gabriel took the package back upstairs and laid it out on his table. There was a note attached to it.

_Dear Gabriel,_

_Congratulations on being picked for the exam. We're very proud of you, and know that you will do well. Remember that win or lose, we'll love you all the same. Here is a gift to help you through the hardships that you will have to endure. When you hold it, remember that we are with you._

_Love Mum and Dad_

Gabriel quickly ripped open the packaging to find his present. His eyes widened with childlike joy as he drew his new sword from the box. It was a heavy broadsword, wide and long. At the base of the blade was a golden triangle emblazoned with an eagle-like emblem.

"Goddamnit, where are my clothes!? I've gotta get out there and train! I need to find out what this baby can do!"

**===][===**

A week passed in the blink of an eye. Before then, Gajeel, Natsu and Wendy left to prepare for the kids' arrival – and to hide their motion sickness from them. The youngsters gathered in Harjeon Harbour where a grand boat waited for them.

They were heavy with anxiety and anticipation, for out there across the ocean lay their hopes and dreams. No one noticed the two Exceeds sneaking along the waterline to crawl in through a porthole on the other side of the ship.

Apart from them, the only people coming were Lucy, to judge the exam, and Levy to keep her company and act as record keeper if it was needed. As they boarded the ship, Lucy looked over the side to the horizon being engulfed by the new morning sun. This time would be different, she told herself. There were no dark guilds left with the might Grimoire once had. Nothing bad would happen.

**===][===**

In the darkness, there was a heartbeat, the sound deafening and echoing. The noise awoke First Master Mavis Vermillion from her slumber with a shock. As with whenever she awoke, she was near her gravestone. Confused, she looked around.

A second heartbeat. Mavis clutched at her chest in agony. Pain? But she was a ghost! But now she could feel it; a wrongness in the very soil of the island. There was something very, very wrong with Tenroujima.

**===]Author's Note[===**

**Hi there. This story follows directly on from my last fic 'The Future Guild'. If you haven't read that one, the kids here will be unfamiliar to you. They also featured in 'The Rest of Their Lives', but that focussed heavily on Tacks and Aiko. **

**I remind everyone that my profile contains a link to my DA account. In my gallery I have an OC folder with datacards on all of the eight kids in this fic, which will help you get a mental image of them. I've also just posted a picture of an updated clothing design for Aiko. **

**Also, tauntingly, my newest pic is one that has a mild spoiler of what's to come. So, there's an incentive to visit my DA account. Bwahahahaha! I am evil!**

**I understand if you don't like OCs that this story won't appeal to you. But I like to think that I've put my whole ass into their design and that they are enjoyable characters. I hope to develop Karren, Bea and Ignale a little more through this fic, since they've got the least development.**

**I'll try to reply to all reviews in the following chapter, and I'll try to update at least once a week.**


	2. Eight Paths

**Broken Heart**

**Chapter 2**

**Eight Paths**

"This is… this is the worst torture ever."

Ignale and Aiko hung over the edge of the boat's railings, trying not to throw up. They'd been at sea for the best part of a day and it was murder on the young slayers. The constant rolling of the ship on the waves… Aiko released the contents of her stomach again and at the sight Ignale followed suit.

"Jeez, that has to be unpleasant for any fish following this ship," Tacks said with wry humour. The weather around Tenroujima was permanently tropical and most of the kids had stripped down to the bare minimum, save for Karren, who didn't seem to feel it. She instead was feeling the heat of the half-naked boy near her.

"It's too damn hot!" Laura snapped angrily. "Oi, why don't you make some ice, damn it?"

"Leave Karren alone. She has to conserve her magic for the exam, just like the rest of us," Tacks replied languidly, never noticing the effect his gallantry had on the women he was defending. Gabriel touched the metal of his new blade, recoiling at how hot it had become in the direct sunlight. He bundled it under his backpack and jacket to try and cool it down.

"Ah! I'm going to melt soon!" Nashi cried, draping over her chair.

"This really is unbearable," Bea agreed, wiping her brow.

"Okay, okay, I think I'm empty now," Aiko huffed, flopping down on the decking with Ignale.

"Please tell me that we'll be there soon," Ignale wailed thinly. Tacks stood up in shock as he saw the first hints of Tenrou appear on the horizon. Quickly following his gaze, the kids watched in awe as the enormous tree came into view. It just went up and up… the whole island was practically one tree.

"They say that fairies lived on that island long ago." The kids turned around at the voice, Lucy standing on the upper deck of the ship with Levy, wearing only swimsuits.

"Mum!?" Nashi cried.

"What? It's hot. And I can still pull this off."

"First my stomach, now my eyes!" Ignale wailed. "I can't look at you like that!"

"Oh, grow up. Don't be jealous that I'm still fabulous while pushing forty."

"Lu-chan, just get on with it," Levy prompted with annoyance. She'd been standing next to Lucy the entire time and no one had even bother to comment on her swimsuit, damn it! Lucy shook her head, trying to gather her thoughts.

"Right. This test will follow the same format as the last one we held here." A map appeared in the air behind her. It showed eight paths, snaking through each other. One was marked 'Silent'. Four came together into two chambers marked 'battle'. The last three each had a face on them. Natsu, Gajeel and Wendy. "There are eight paths. You will each pick one. Your goal is to get to the other side."

"So, we have to fight our way through?" Tacks asked.

"Yes. If you pick a path with an examiner in it, you must prove your worth to them. That is up to the examiner's discretion. Defeating them may not be necessary, and for the sake of fairness, they are forbidden to use their secondary elements. None of you would even stand a chance. If you pick a battle path, you will be matched against one of your fellow examinees. Only one of you may pass, so fight with all your strength. The last is for the lucky one, who will get a free pass through this round."

"There's a one in eight chance we'll just… pass?" Bea questioned, her hopes peaking. That wasn't impossible.

"Indeed. This test tests strength of arms, strength of will and strength of luck"

"Don't go throwing around luck as if it's a skill," Laura growled. "It looks like up to six of us can pass this test. But at the very worst, only three of us will."

"It could even be worse," Gabriel pointed out. "Imagine if Aiko and Ignale met in a battle. They'd be so evenly matched that neither would make it through."

"What was that?" Aiko snarled. "I'll kick that moron's ass!"

"You wanna go right now!?"

"What on Earthland are you waiting for?" Lucy asked slyly. "This test has begun, you know."

The children looked around, puzzled. They were still out at sea. It was Laura who clicked first, running towards the prow of the ship.

"I'll see you losers at the finish line!" She shouted back, using her magic to move through the sky like a bolt of lightning aimed right for Tenroujima. Bea was a few instants behind her, sprouting wings to follow. Tacks, Nashi and Gabriel shouldered their packs and gear and leapt into the ocean. Karren dashed into the water as if she was born of it.

Groggily, Ignale and Aiko dragged their sorry asses over to the side and practically fell in, being careful to avoid the side they'd puked over. A few moments in the water and they began to feel their strength return.

"Iron Dragon's Turbine!"

"Fire Dragon's Booster!"

The pair took off at great speed, easily outstripping the three swimmers. Back on the deck, Lucy sighed contentedly. "This is so wonderfully nostalgic, Levy-chan! It makes me feel ten years younger!"

Levy made a noise of agreement. "So… are we going to pretend that we don't notice Kara and Merry sneaking out of the ship?"

"It's fine. As long as they don't interfere with the exam, I'm glad that they came. It means that they really care for their partners and that Happy's genetics really are a bad influence! Now come on, we've got to dock this ship, find a place to wait and crack open that Sake that I brought."

**===][===**

High up in the boughs of the Tenrou tree, a pair of figures watched the boat approaching the island with hungry eyes.

"They've come back, Pe-pero."

"At last. A chance for revenge. Did you see the girl? The last one into the water?"

"Your eyes are better than mine, pero. What did you see?"

"There's no doubt that she is _his _offspring. Our vengeance will be upon his bloodline itself! After twenty years, we will cut the payment for Grimoire's destruction from the fairies' flesh!"

**===][===**

The first to make the beach was Laura, her speed unmatched by the others. She looked around at the cave entrances, marked by a beacon that sent smoke into the air. She could see that they were marked A through H.

"Well, I suppose that I should take A, because it's first, just like me! Then again, my surname is Dreyar… no, I don't want any bad jokes about taking the D. A it is!" She ran off, into the cave mouth. As she passed, a magical barrier formed around the entrance, preventing anyone else from taking it.

Bea arrived next, closely followed by Karren. Not having much time to choose, Bea went for path B, for obvious reasons. Karren pouted. There wasn't a T for Tacks or an R for Redfox, or even a K for Karren. So, she went for F for Fullbuster.

With their magical boost, Ignale and Aiko had outpaced the swimmers, and arrived at exactly the same time, both clearly angry to be so evenly matched. Aiko looked even more annoyed that A had already gone, so she went for C, the foremost letter still available. Ignale went for H, reasoning that the last was as unique as the first.

A couple of minutes later, Tacks, Nashi and Gabriel arrived. By this point, only D, E and G remained. The trio, being more reasonable than those who had gone before, took the time to ring the water out of their hair, change into their clothes and deliberate which gate they wanted. Nashi asked the boys to look away while she changed.

Tacks and Gabriel stared out at the sea for about five minutes before they realised, and turned around to find gate E closed.

"Damn," Tacks murmured softly with a smile. Gabriel sighed and shook his head.

"Look, I don't see any point in us two wasting energy fighting here. I'm gonna take G for Gabriel, okay?"

Tacks put on a straight face. "Unless it's G for Gajeel, of course."

Gabriel quailed slightly. He'd once got a beating from Gajeel as the slayer wanted to make a point. Still… "The other one could be D for Dragneel, you know. And what kind of magic do you use again, Tacks? Oh yeah, fire. Remind me how well that works on Natsu."

"So… you want me to take G?"

"Wha… no, damn your wordplay. I'm going. I'll beat whoever it is at the end of that tunnel."

"Good luck, Gabriel," Tacks said happily. "I'm willing to take the last gate. No point in worrying over the things you can't control. Each gate's as good as another until you've opened it."

"Well then, don't blame me when you get your ass kicked. Hell, maybe these two tunnels are linked, in which case, I'll be the one doing it. I'll show you what my new sword can do." With that promise, Gabriel turned to enter path G, leaving Tacks alone on the beach. Tightening his headband, he went into path D.

It was dark inside, the only dim illumination coming from bioluminescent fungi growing on the rocks. Tacks set a hand aflame to better light his way. The path wound and twisted upward until it finally came to a large, open chamber. It was better lit, torch sconces in the walls. This gave Tacks a very good look at the chamber's occupant.

"Oh, shit. I should've fought for G."

"Greetings, son," Gajeel said with a grin, throwing his long coat aside. He cracked his knuckles. "Now, I'll check that your mother hasn't raised you to be too soft, gihi!"

**===Author's Note===**

**I haven't exactly got this planned out in full yet, but expect the following chapters each to deal with one element of the test. Three examiner battles and two contestant battles. As such, they might be very short. I'll see what I can do to minimize dragging this thing out.**

**I imagine the identity of the pair watching from the tree is no great mystery, pe-pero.**

**So… Tacks vs Gajeel. I'm curious as to your predictions. Will Tacks lose, win or be allowed through?**

**===Replies to Reviews===**

**Lexie Loves Anime:** It's only just begun!

**Ulcaasi:** I'm already shipping Tacks x Nashi. Think about it… that makes Natsu and Gajeel related!

**Cuteandfierce99:** You're far too kind.

**BookProf01:** I'm trying to post once a week, so you shouldn't have to wait too much.

**Playgod: **Sun, bikinis and vomiting. Two out of three ain't bad!

**JellyBean Bubbles: **Aiko's girly side is very stunted. Like her height, Lol! *whack* Ow. She likes pretty shoes and headbands, and that's about it. In another fic, many years in the future, Aiko ended up with a faceless Councillor. I imagined him as her antithesis – tall, good-looking and very disciplined. Something of a mismatch, as Aiko's parents were.

As of this point I have not written anyone for Karren to date. Nor Bea or Ignale, for that matter.

How would Aiko respond to flirting? Probably with ignorance and confusion. What are you saying? You looking for a fight?

**Guest 1: **Thank you, but I'm an average author at best. Read Miss Munroe, Heart_Gold12 or Quierta_Riddler for some good gale fics.

**Guest 2: **I think that his sword will be familiar to a lot of people, wink, wink.

**Lilian062: **No, Sting and Rogue will play no part in this story (unless this goes off on a wild tangent that I'm not expecting)

**D4sssy: **Once a week, no more! Probably every Saturday.

**Guest 3: **The goal is weekly. I know there are people who will kill me if I'm late. No, Sam, no, I'm sorry I was late! Please don't beat me again! *weeps*

**SakuraIchigoDark: **I know! I was like 'surely she's reviewed earlier'! I hope your internet is back by the weekend so you can read my stories. *hugs*


	3. Father Against Son

**Broken Heart**

**Chapter 3**

**Father against Son**

So, it had come to this. In order to advance through the S-class exam, Tacks must defeat his father. Unfortunately, his father happened to be one of the ten wizard saints and one of the mightiest men alive. Despite how expansive the cavern was, it felt oppressive to Tacks. He was in a cage with a wild beast.

"Come on, son. As examiner it's only right that I let you have the first blow." Gajeel grinned. "It would look bad if I crushed you too utterly."

"Damn it, dad. Why did it have to be you? Oh well, I suppose you're easier to beat than Uncle Natsu."

"Nice try," Gajeel replied with a lopsided grin. "A decade ago, that'd have got a rise out of me. Fortunately, I have matured into a wiser, more level-headed Gajeel."

"You mean that mum broke you like an obstinate mule."

"Yes, there is that. Now, stop engaging in wordplay and show me your strength!"

"I'm not a fool, dad. You're much stronger than me. On top of that, your iron skin counters fire magic pretty effectively. I have no plans to rush in to a quick loss. Let me fight in my own style. You can spare a few seconds for some words. Particularly when I'm using them to distract you!"

Using a very subtle technique, Tacks had spread his black flame along the floor, invisible in the gloom of the cavern. In an instant, the area around Gajeel exploded with dark flame, heavy and cloying. Tacks wasn't fooled for a second and didn't wait to see if he'd done any damage. Cloaking himself with yellow flame he charged forward.

Smoke gave way to show the form of his father and he swept in with a series of punches and kicks. Gajeel dodged them with consummate ease, stepping back a step with each swing. Finally, he caught a kick on his forearm.

"Really, son? The yellow flame is such a weak flame."

"You all of all people should know – it's not always about power!" Tacks' left hand flared with pink flame. The yellow and pink flames surrounding his body exploded outwards, making Gajeel take a step back, but no appreciable damage. He growled slightly in annoyance, not understanding his son's thinking.

The blast had thrown up some dust and debris and he momentarily lost sight of his son. Where had he gone? In that moment, clarity came to him. The yellow flame was pungent and the pink flame was fragrant. Together, the flames had saturated the cavern with smell – his nose couldn't track his son!

He staggered forward as Tacks appeared behind him, sweeping a red flame-clad leg into his neck. Tacks looked on with some hope, but iron scales were already spreading over Gajeel's body. The damage was negligible.

Still, Tacks didn't let up, rushing in with his red flame. Suddenly, his vision was full of the butt-end of an iron pole, coming at him so fast that he had no time to blink. His reflexes never worked faster and the iron pole missed him by a millimetre as he swayed to the side. His right fist came up and over the pole and struck Gajeel on the cheek, primarily because he was not trying to dodge. His scales warded away the fire magic easily and…

Gajeel staggered to the side. What? His balance was shot for some reason. What had Tacks done!? He looked up to get another fist to the face. What he should have handled normally made him stumble backwards. Tacks poured it on, punching and kicking at Gajeel as he was off balance. Damn it, Gajeel thought. The sight of his son wreathed in flame was all too much like Natsu. Not a thought that made Gajeel happy.

"Enough!" Tacks leapt back as his father suddenly lashed out with iron swords. "Damn you, boy! I'm impressed!"

"Heh, I told you not to knock my fighting style. The black flame attack at the start wasn't to hurt you. The essence of the flame clung to you, increasing your gravity. Then the pink and yellow flames blocked your nose. I'm no slayer, but I bet losing your smell is like a normal man losing his eyesight. It disorientates you. And don't you forget…"

"I'm a slayer. So this disorientation affects me badly. I really wanna puke right now, but that'd be undignified for a councillor. Good job, son. But still, your blows aren't hurting me. Fire cannot leave a mark upon iron. Unlike Dumbass, your flame isn't draconic."

"Then let me show you the flame that even the fire dragon can't eat! Hoooargh!" The lighting in the cavern improved dramatically as Tacks began to radiate the white flame. It spread around his entire body and he leapt forward in an attack reminiscent of Natsu's Sword Horn. A spiral drill of white flames struck Gajeel and flung him into the far wall.

Tacks was panting now, having used a lot of magic in one burst. Particularly, the white flame was so draining. Still, that had to leave a mark, at least. The white flame wouldn't extinguish unless he willed it, so he'd just wait until his father called for surrender.

A tide of magical power flowed outwards, extinguishing the white flame in an instant. Tacks cried in surprise as Gajeel got to his feet and wrung out his muscles.

"Hoo-ee! That one really hurt!"

"But… the white flame shouldn't ever go out!"

"Nonsense. You've just never used it against someone this much stronger than you. No magic is unbeatable. Unfortunately for you, the intensity of your white flame has burnt away the effects of your other flames. My sense of space has returned to one hundred percent. It's time I made this less one-sided."

The next instant passed and Gajeel was in Tacks' face, having charged across the entirety of the cavern. Tacks ducked and weaved desperately. If he had one advantage here, he had sparred with his father often and was quite used to his fighting style. He knew the angles his punches and kicks came in from.

Still, when your opponent is ten times faster than you, there's only so much you can do. Blue flame began to spill around Tacks as Gajeel's blows grazed him. The blue flame was cold, chilling the air and Gajeel's limbs. A moment later he noticed that Tacks was releasing a different flame along the ground, purple and sticky. He was chilling his limbs and making the floor sticky to slow him down!

The second the realisation flared in Gajeel's head, Tacks was back on the offense, the flame changing from blue to orange in an instant. He landed a succession of solid blows before Gajeel swatted him away.

"Damn it, my attacks aren't even affecting you," Tacks moaned, getting back up to his feet. What did he have left? The green flame? Poisoning your dad seemed like a bad life choice, not to mention that Slayer lungs probably made him immune to it. Damn it! He had nothing left to try.

"What will you do, son?" Gajeel asked in a harsh voice. "I am too strong for you to defeat. I haven't even been trying."

Tacks gritted his teeth in frustration. Was the hurdle this high? Was he this weak? He thought that he'd gained some measure of strength. What would he do? Weak. What would he do? Weakling, go home. What would he do? Pathetic. Go home weakling. What are you going to do!?

"Raargh!" Surging to his feet, Tacks threw himself at his father. A fist met his face and he reeled backwards. He recollected himself and charged again. Punch. He dragged himself off the floor, fist cocked. Punch. The entire chamber swam around his head. Which way was up? He got to his feet once more, staggering like a drunkard. Gajeel watched him sway.

"Enough. You're done here," he said with a voice laden with finality. "It's over."

"It's not over!" Tacks screamed.

"Yes, it is. You pass this round."

"I said that it's not – what the, wha' the… hey?"

"I said that you passed," Gajeel stated with a smile. "It was my duty to test you as an examiner. The biggest fear about you was that you were too soft, that you'd quit when the going got tough. But, you stood time and again, because you had passion within you. Congratulations son. Go on and make me proud in the second round."

"B-but… I'm not…"

Gajeel placed a hand on his shoulder. "You're strong, boy. Don't compare yourself with me. You're as strong as I was at your age. On top of that, you used clever strategy to fight a person much stronger than you. Slowing me down and confusing me was very effective. Most people in this world won't stand a chance against you. But you walk a path into the top percentage. It's a narrow path, Tacks. Go, walk it with courage."

Gajeel walked away, into the gloom of the cavern. Tacks turned to regard the doorway on the far wall that led to the next round. Gulping deeply, he stood tall and walked towards it. There was no turning back now.

**===][===**

Lucy and Levy had found a little spot to set up camp. The slayers had set up video-lachrymas in the different paths. They set up a crystal ball which allowed them to watch the fights. Lucy sat cross-legged before the ball. Next to her sat Virgo. More specifically, Virgo sat on top of a squirming Levy.

"This is punishment, yes?"

"Let me up! I have to go to my son and kiss his boo-boos and wipe his tears and give him plasters with his favourite cartoon characters on them!"

"You know he's nineteen, right?" Lucy deadpanned. "He's grown into a fine young man. Gajeel was right to let him pass."

"Nooooo! He's my little baby! He needs mommy kisses! Gajeel! I'll kill you for this!"

A little icon bleeped and Lucy switched ball's feed. It showed her daughter, Nashi, advancing through the 'Silent' corridor.

"Yay! Both of our firstborns made it through!" Lucy cheered, clapping.

"Yeah, but yours didn't get beaten up. How is that fair?"

"Remind me, Levy-chan, which path did you pick on Tenrou?"

"Fair point. Okay, call off your maid. I'm better now. If I run off and interfere, he'll get disqualified."

As Virgo vanished, the crystal ball bleeped again. Another fight was starting. The two women crowded around to see who was fighting. Two female figures came into view. Levy felt her heart flutter. Seeing her son go up against Gajeel had been bad enough, but now this?

"Finally, this wouldn't be fun unless I had a strong opponent," Aiko said with a feral grin.

"Bring it on. I'll show you just where you stand," Laura bragged.

The second battle; Laura vs Aiko.

**===Author's Note===**

**So, Laura vs Aiko. Place yer bets. I drew artwork of this on DA *shameless promotion***

**I hope that people feel that this was okay. Gildartz needed to teach Natsu humility, so forced him to submit. Tacks has humility. Gajeel wanted to teach him perseverance. Beating the three dragons is largely unlikely, though Natsu and Wendy might have a tougher time… hint, hint, wink, wink.**

**===Replies to Reviews===**

**Playgod:** Surprise! He made it!

**Jellybeanbubbles:** There's still time for Laura on Gabriel action, have no fear!

**Skelekc:** That's a good idea.

**Lilian062:** I have edited out the offending l.

**Lexie Loves Anime: **Yep, Gajeel is twenty years older, wiser and house-trained.

**Guest 1:** Aiko vs Ignale is a draw. Word of God (Aka me) is that they're identical in strength.

**Guest 2:** Karren didn't just train for those two, that's what you saw as a viewer. She trained for different possibilities. And one of those match-ups is coming in chapter 6.

**Guest 3:** There will be more Lauriel. Because I'm worth it.

**SakuraIchigoDark:** Is your keyboard sticking or are you getting progressively more drunk with each review?

**Guest 4:** Bingo, give this reader a prize!

**Guest** **5: **Yep, I'll go into a little more detail on how that is possible in the future.

**Ulcaasi:** Holidays with those two… I have an image of them each holding the end of a cracker, and it is not going well.


	4. Crashing Thunder and Steel

**Broken Heart**

**Chapter 4**

**Crashing Thunder and Steel**

Paths A and C combined into one chamber, where Laura and Aiko met. The two powerful, strong-headed women squared off against one another. Neither planned to give even a millimetre to their opponent.

"Sucks to be you, Shortstack. You coulda beaten half the people here. It's your misfortune to be in the same path as me. You know, the strongest person in this exam who is guaranteed to win it? Yeah, you just got unlucky, but I guess you'd have to lose sometime. Best to get it out of the way."

"You spend too much time with your head in the clouds," Aiko replied, cracking her knuckles. "You don't pay enough attention to those below you. They might surprise you."

A moment passed.

"Are… are you setting me up for a short joke?" Laura asked, arching an eyebrow.

"What!? No, I… damn it, that's not what I meant!"

"Jokes aside, you're just badly matched. You're so short that your fists have less reach than mine. And your magic is metal based, so you'll draw my lightning like… well, a lightning rod. Tell you what. Just turn around now. I'm feeling generous."

"Now you're really pissing me off," Aiko growled, bearing her teeth. "I didn't come here to lose."

"Then what did you come here for? To win?" Laura laughed. "Did you really think that you could win? Even assuming something happened to me, you can't beat Gabriel. Bea could beat you because you're too simplistic. Tacks too. Karren. You're sixth at best."

"I said you're pissing me off!"

"Hell, you'd probably even lose to Flamebrain!"

It never occurred to Aiko that she was being purposefully taunted. Like a bull charging into a red cape, she thundered across the cavern floor with great speed, her right fist pulled back to strike, iron plates covering it. In the same moment, Laura stepped back, drawing Aiko to exactly where she wanted her, her lightning-clad fist swinging down and around.

The uppercut snapped Aiko's chin upwards. Staring at the ceiling, she still tried to connect with her punch, but Laura's backstep meant that it sailed by harmlessly. As her head snapped back down, Laura held her palms out towards Aiko. In an instant, iron scales began to spread over her skin, expectant.

"Vanish." Aiko was struck by lightning. To Laura's surprise, Aiko neither fell nor retreated. She stepped forward, swinging another fist. Laura stepped back again, but the fist extended, forming a massive hammer, which knocked Laura across the room. Still, she landed easily and had blocked the blow on her forearm.

"Fool. At this range, I have the easy advantage. You cannot dodge my lightning and you are a close range fighter. Suck on this!" Vermillion lightning travelled across the room, but Aiko slammed her fist into the floor.

"Iron Dragon's Forest!" Metal poles erupted from the floor all across the cavern, distracting and earthing the lightning. "You think I'm just a straight forward brute? With this spell I've shaped the battlefield to neuter your lightning!"

"You bitch! Don't you dare underestimate my control!" Laura sent more bursts of lightning across the cavern, arcing them between the poles with her own will, rather than letting them travel by themselves. Aiko ran and dodged. The poles provided good cover and she wasn't hit.

Suddenly, the anger had shifted to the other combatant. Unused to seeing her spells foiled, Laura became enraged and charged through the forest of pillars to get to grips with Aiko at close range. Even if it was Aiko's speciality, Laura was confident in her speed, reflexes and reach.

Every time their fists crossed, Laura's struck home first, staggering Aiko and ruining her own punch. Laura could feel the reverb from her iron-hard skin but ignored it, knowing that she was winning. In the space of a few seconds she landed a half dozen solid blows. But with each blow, Aiko became more accustomed to the timing. On the seventh punch, she slipped past the blow and Laura's head snapped to the side as Aiko connected for the first time.

Aiko didn't stop there, extending her arm into an iron pole and flinging Laura away, crashing through one of the iron pillars that riddled the chamber. She ran after Laura, expecting to her recover instantly and leapt into the air. Laura surged to her feet and struck Aiko with lightning in mid-air. But even if it hurt, her momentum could not be denied and she slammed bodily into Laura, pinning her to the floor.

"Now, now you have nowhere to go," Aiko said gleefully with a huge feral grin. Laura threw her arms over her head to ward off the barrage of blows raining down on her. She wasn't used to this! Laura stood imperiously over her foes; she didn't brawl on the floor, getting dirt and grime on her. Aiko was in her element now – the element that said to bash your opponent in whatever the means.

A powerful blow spilt Laura's guard and a punch slammed down, a millimetre from her skull as she jerked her head aside. Looking up into Aiko's grinning face she felt scared for the first time in a long time. Aiko was a demon as much as she was. Reacting out of anger more than anything else, magical power flowed outwards in an enormous burst, electrocuting Aiko and sending her upwards into the cavern ceiling.

Laura launched after her, and performed a spinning kick to Aiko's gut, sending her crashing into the floor again. But, Aiko's hand remained clutched around Laura's leg, an iron chain connecting it back to her arm. Laura yelped in surprise as she was reeled in and Aiko struck her with a powerful right.

The fight continued like this, the two powerful women exchanging blows with insane combat prowess. But, as time wore on, it became obvious that Aiko was on the losing end, her attacks coming slower and weaker. The Lightning Demon was just too strong, though she'd given a good account of herself.

Aiko stood, her head and arms hanging. Blood trickled down her forehead. She could barely stand anymore. Why? She was strong, wasn't she? Why wasn't it enough? "I am a Redfox, daughter of Gajeel, granddaughter to the great dragon Metalicana. Why can't I beat you?"

Laura took a moment to wipe blood from her mouth with the back of her hand. Being tested to her limits was bringing about the worst aspects of her arrogant and violent personality. She didn't like being pushed so far by someone she considered beneath her.

"You're going to talk about your lineage? My father is Laxus Dreyar, the strongest man in the entire guild. My mother is Mirajane Dreyar, the strongest woman in the guild. My great grandfather was our master, the great Makarov! Don't you dare compare your lineage to mine!"

"Hey! Don't you dare diss my family!" Aiko shouted. "I won't let you!"

"Let me?" Laura scowled at the choice of words. "Your family is pathetic. Your father is an idiot. He always lost to Natsu, who lost to dad. First generation? Pah, he's third rate!"

"Bastard…"

"And then we can talk about your mum! She's the smallest weakling in the entire guild! It's pathetic, really! Even your father's weakling genetics have been diluted down with your short limbs!"

Laura never saw the punch coming, slamming into her face. Aiko's speed and strength skyrocketed, and the entire world seemed to lose colour as she screamed in rage. Laura flew across the entire cavern, through several iron pillars and into the far wall.

Aiko's body was bathed in a cold blue light, strange markings along the side of her face and arms. Her canine teeth had extended by a great deal.

"Don't… don't you dare insult my parents…" She hissed, before the light left her and she collapsed into the floor, utterly drained of magical power.

**===][===**

"Lu-chan!" Levy cried. "That was dragon force!" 

The crystal ball only transmitted visual, so Levy had been spared hearing the girl's argument at the end. Fairy Tail's master put her hand to her mouth and thought deeply.

"Hmm… Aiko and Ignale are fourth generation slayers. We don't know exactly how dragon force would work on them, if at all. This is a historical precedent! I bet I could publish a book on this!" 

"Lu-chan! You're not… wow, I want to read that… I mean, think, about it! You need two things to use Dragon Force; a power reserve and a key. Something about learning dragon slaying magic means that a slayer develops the power source, but it's strongest if they have a dragon parent – and Aiko doesn't. But more importantly, she has no key. Second and Third gen use their lachrymas; how could she have activated it!?" 

"I don't know, but Levy-chan? Aren't you worried about Aiko? Ten minutes ago you were crying about Tacks getting beaten up. You don't seem worried about your daughter."

Levy waved away the concern. "Oh please, she and Ignale beat each other up every week. She's happiest like this."

"I hope that she doesn't feel too bad, she fought really well. She was just unlucky to get matched up against Laura. She's got a real shot to go on and win this whole exam. Now, Tacks, Nashi and Laura have advanced. The second round is taking shape."

Levy sighed and stood. "I'm going to go and bring Aiko to the base camp. I'll see you later, Lu-chan. Kara, Merry, you can come out of the bushes, it's okay."

There was rustling in the bushes as the startled Exceeds fell out looking very guilty. Kara quickly righted herself. "Can I please go with you to make sure that Aiko's okay?"

"Sure. Merry, why don't you sit with Lu-chan? I'm sure Ignale's fight will be taking place on the screen soon." 

"Aye!" The blue Exceed cried happily, scurrying over to sit on Lucy's lap. Still such a kitten.

**===][===**

I am the strongest.

I will win this whole exam.

No one will stand in my way.

But, Laura felt strangely empty as she continued on up through the tunnel. Her body stung and her head throbbed. She hadn't expected to take this much of a beating so early on. She wasn't glorious and triumphant, she felt beaten.

She wondered who would be in round two. At least two more must make it. She would crush them, to prove to herself how strong she was.

**===][===**

"Karren must go further, must prove to Tacks… and Gabriel… Karren must win!" The blue-haired girl muttered to herself as she walked through her chosen path. She was so caught up in her own little world that she didn't notice that she'd entered a cavern.

"Interesting. I get to fight Slanty-eyes' daughter?"

Karren's eyes snapped up to view the chamber's occupant. Oh no. Not him. His name was legendary, in a guild of legendary names!

Natsu Dragneel.

"Alright! I'm all fired up!"

Karren swallowed, trying to calm her nerves. He might be strong, but this match up magic…. Fire vs water and ice. She had the advantage here.

"O-okay, then. If you're all fired up, then I'm going to cool you down! Karren. Will. Win!"

**===Author's Note===**

**I suppose that I'm currently running Laura with the personality that Laxus had at the start of the series. Not as advanced, but she's grown up being so strong that her perspective is a bit skewed. Unlike Laxus, she's grown up with lots of stronger people in the guild, so she's not such an extremist. Still, she needs to learn the worth of people weaker than her.**

**I never quite found a place to expound this theory, but here goes. Iron scales make the user more resistant to lightning magic. The theory is that only the skin becomes metal, so the lightning earths through the skin and into the ground, missing the vital organs. Hence why Aiko was so resilient to Laura's lightning blasts. **

**BTW, 40 reviews from 3 chapters!? I'm humbled, thank you.**

**Natsu vs Karren. Place yer bets.**

**===Replies to Reviews===**

**Playgod:** I promise you one thing. With two fire dragons on this island, something is going to catch fire by the end of this story.

**JellyBeanBubbles:** Your bet was correct. Here are your winnings in internet dollars.

**SakuraIchigoDark:** Fair enough, it just sorta looked like you were hyper-ventilating in text form!

**Ulcaasi:** Yeah, but in FT, perseverance is basically strength.

**Raejinnnzxc**: I would happily adore any pictures you drew. It would make my day!

**Bookwurm247:** Bingo, we have another winner!

**Guest:** They'll appear next chapter briefly, but the main Grimoire plot won't advance until everyone's got through round 1.

**Lexie Loves Anime:** You'll see Gabriel next chapter!

**Lilian062: **Yes, have faith in the Tackmeister!

**Nick: **Cough, I can't say, cough

**DenasiaIchigo: **You were touching Karren's boyfriend!? *gasp*

**Callmesoldier: **You were correct, sir.

**Guest 2: **Nope, Natsu does not hold back.


	5. Fire and Wind

**Broken Heart**

**Chapter 5**

**Fire and Wind**

"Please don't be scared of me," Natsu said earnestly. "I'm not allowed to use my secondary lightning magic. Don't allow my reputation to put fear into you. Face me bravely."

"Karren… I, think that you are mistaken. I am not scared of you. My dad has told me that you have two reputations. The first one is that your strength is insane, almost endless. But it's the second reputation that I'm going to bet on."

"Second reputation?" Natsu asked, confused. "What's that?"

"A reputation for extreme idiocy!" She shouted boldly. Water began to gush outwards from her, not as an attack, but a blanket that covered the floor. Here, the cavern provided advantageous terrain for her. The exits were magically sealed, so she could literally flood the entire room, leaving Natsu nowhere to breathe.

"You'll have to try a bit harder than that," Natsu replied with a huge grin. Karren's vision was filled with blazing flame, and when her sight returned, the water she had been spreading had all evaporated. How had he boiled away so much!? How hot was Natsu's flame!? "Sorry, Karren. I hear a lot of people say that water beats fire, but the truth is that they annihilate one another. The winner is whichever is strongest."

Karren frowned slightly. That… wasn't quite true. In fact, that might be the key to winning.

"Sorry, but holding back isn't my style." Almost the same second those words ended, Natsu was right in Karren's face, a flaming fist pulled back to strike. Her eyes widened in shock. Such speed! She had no time to react. At least, physically. Natsu's blow hit nothing solid as her body dissolved into water.

She raced across the broken ground of the cavern, materialising as a semi-liquid form far away from Natsu. She held out a hand, forming a bow made of ice, a spell from her father.

"Super Freeze Arrow!" An icy bolt of magic shot forth, but Natsu's hand flew out to grab it before it hit him. Again, Karren was struck by his swiftness and more so by his instinct. What ferocious battle skills.

"Physical attacks don't work well on you, huh? Fine; Fire Dragon's Roar!" Natsu's stomach swelled briefly before spitting forth a huge gout of flames. In an instant the gloom of the cavern was replaced by bright flames, scouring the shadows back to the very recesses. Where Karren had been disappeared in a ball of dust and debris as the attack struck home.

As the dust settled, Natsu could see that Karren was no longer there. His nose twitched and his eyes scanned for where she had gone. Suddenly, he pulled back his right foot as a serpentine geyser of water swept along the ground, seeking to ensnare him.

"Nice try! You're a tricky one, aren't you? You fight like your mother – your father would face me head on!" Natsu shouted at the empty cavern. There was no response. "Show yourself, or I'll blow this entire place to smithereens!"

Water dripped onto Natsu's cheek from the cavern ceiling. He wiped it away, unthinking. Another drop, and another. His head snapped up to regard the ceiling. He looked just in time to see the cavern ceiling explode downwards.

Karren had been silently pouring water through the cracks in the rocks, creating a huge reservoir of water above the cavern. By chilling it into solid ice, it expanded and cracked the rock, causing the collapse. As she did so, she raised the temperature of the water just enough to make it mostly liquid, leaving Natsu facing a torrent of ice cold water filled with shards of ice and rock.

"Karren must win!" She shouted from somewhere Natsu couldn't see. "Karren will win and become the perfect, S-class wife!"

"I'll burn it all away!" Natsu roared, cloaking his hands with flame. "Secret Slayer Technique: Crimson Lotus!"

Fire spiralled up to meet the water coming down. About that point, Natsu began to realise just how good of a trap it was that Karren had set up. His fire only travelled upwards in a cone from where he stood, whereas water crashed down around him, flooding the chamber and rising up past his feet even as he shot upwards.

Even then, he wasn't winning. He might have been able to evaporate water or to melt ice, but that wasn't what he was facing now. Karren's water wasn't just cold – she was actively forcing it colder and colder, warring with Natsu's attempts to boil it. On top of that, the huge chunks of rocks foiled his magic, providing staunch bastions that could not be easily heated.

The water crashed down on Natsu and he was swept up into the torrential current of the liquid, slammed by the falling rocks as well. But Natsu was insanely strong and resilient, and he quickly gained his bearings, trying to figure out which way was up. Still, his limbs felt numb from the chilling cold of water and he began to realise that it was solidifying. Karren was freezing the water again, focussing all of her magic around him.

Never count out Natsu Dragneel.

"Roooooooooooooooaaaaaaaaaaargggggggghhhhhh!" Flame blazed around him, warming his limbs and briefly pushing back the water. But, unlike before, he was already submerged in it. He couldn't boil it away fast enough as more and more chilling liquid flowed inwards. He respected Karren's attack plan.

There was a lot of speculation at the guild that Karren might be far, far stronger than she was letting on. The combination of ice and water was positively lethal. On top of that, she was impossible to strike with physical blows and supremely resistant to magic. And, Natsu thought with a grin, this is what you'd call a perfect elemental advantage. Not just water to fire, but _cold_ water to fire.

By this time, Karren had successfully frozen the entire body of water filling the cavern, save for a small space by the exit door where she now stood. She peered into the ice wall, where she could see Natsu near the centre. She had no doubt that he'd burn his way out, but hopefully if the ice held for long enough, the door would register him as incapacitated and let her through.

To her great relief, the door opened and she hurried through, not wanting to look back to see if Natsu was coming after her or not. She was through, and she'd beaten Natsu! Dad would be so proud!

"Hold on, Tacks dearest! Karren's coming to join you!"

Back in the cavern chamber, the ice fractured and split as boiling hot water vapour spread outwards from Natsu, eventually allowing him to dig his way out. She'd been gone for less than thirty seconds, but that was partly because he'd already decided to let her pass. She was clever and strong – she'd do well.

"Go on, youngster. It's impressive to even slow down the fangs of a fire dragon. Show your Nakama what you're made of!"

**===][===**

"Uncle Natsu lost?" Merry said sadly, watching the display in the crystal ball.

"Ah, that husband of mine. Invincible in a punching match, but not so great at dealing with clever strategies. Still, if he'd been allowed to use his lightning element, he'd have won in a heartbeat. Don't worry too much, Merry. Natsu's strong."

The kitten nodded in agreement. The orb flickered to another channel where a fight was already in progress.

**===][===**

"Sky Dragon's Banishing Claw!" A hurricane gale swept outwards from Wendy, sweeping aside the explosive dust that Bea had been trying to send at her. In addition, the rushing winds forced her to land, unable to maintain herself in the air. They were fighting in the same passageway that Wendy had fought in all those years ago, the cavern wall partially open to the sky.

"The talons of the sky dragon strip away freedom of movement," Wendy asserted boldly. She was a far cry from the tremulous girl of her youth. She had grown up, big and strong. Having focussed on being a medic for over a decade meant that she was not so grizzled a veteran as Natsu or Gajeel, but she was a true dragon slayer.

Bea got to her feet. This was not going well. Her dust could not get past Wendy's wind, nor could she fly easily inside this cavern. She needed to change tactics.

"Mystic Soul: Dryad!" Her wings faded, her skin becoming bark-like and woody. Her fingers extended into large, bladed talons and her hair grew tangled and messy. With this form, she'd barge into close range combat and overpower Wendy.

"Winds that run the heavens, enchant! Arms x Armour x Vernier!" Bea wasn't quite sure what happened, but she was looking at the cavern ceiling, lying flat on her back. Was this Wendy? The quiet, demure woman who always stayed in the guild and healed them all? How was she this strong? Her speed and strength were simply above Bea's. On top of that, Wendy's wind stopped all of her incoming magic and hindered her movements. What was she supposed to do? Did she have a Mystic Soul to combat this? She needed weight and defence to get past the wind.

"Mystic Soul Takeover: Stone Nymph!" The wood of her skin was replaced with a hardened and yet flexible living granite. Stone Nymphs were rare creatures living at high altitudes that had absorbed the very rock of the mountain into themselves. With this form, she should be able to get close to Wendy.

Bea planted her feet astride in a very unfeminine stance. Then again, she's always lacked femininity in her opinion. Being raised as Elfman's sole child for six years had led her to absorb all of his lessons on being a man, despite Evergreen's insistence to the contrary. Thanks to her father's genetics, she'd grown up tall and ungainly for her age, something that she always hated. She'd seen photos of Wendy from her youth, tiny and petite. She loathed the unfairness of it.

Bea strode forward, guarding herself with her forearms against Wendy's wind. She took a step at a time, forcing the distance to close. She saw a frown mar Wendy's brow. Yes! She'd overpower her once she got to hand to hand…

"Do you really think that I can't fight up close!? Sky Dragons' Talon!" Bea's head snapped to the side as Wendy's foot swept up and around. She tried to punch back, but Wendy dodged easily and struck her again. "You're misjudging your opponent! I'll strip away your armour! Secret Slayer Art: Sky Dragon's Aerial Drill!"

Bea screamed as Wendy sent a tight hurricane of magic at her, razor-sharp wind cutting through her stone skin with seeming ease. She slammed into the ground and allowed her Mystic Soul to fade, returning to normal. She placed her hands over her eyes and began to cry.

"I can't do it."

Wendy sat down next to her. The exam was over for Bea. She patted the tall girl gently on her shoulder.

"There, there. You should have a little more confidence in yourself. I know what it's like to be shy and retiring. You'll grow out of it as you get older. For now, let me patch you up and I'll get you to the base camp."

**===][===**

"I saw it, pe-pero!"

"Fool, that's impossible! He died twenty years ago! We saw him do it with our own eyes!"

Yomazu and Kawazu had been hurrying through the dense forest when the large chicken-man had apparently seen someone in the forest. That had prompted a quick diversion to one of the sights they often visited, where a simple wooden cross marked a grave.

A grave containing the body of Bluenote Stinger.

Twenty years ago, the seven kin had all died or fled the island. The only ones left behind where Yomazu and Kawazu and Bluenote. Unable to cope with his defeat and failure, Bluenote committed seppuku rather than live on this stranded island with his shame. The beastmen had buried him out of respect, but were rather more pragmatic individuals. They'd chosen to live and harbour their grudges until they had a chance at vengeance.

"See? The grave lies undisturbed, you blasted chicken! You saw nothing!" Yomazu barked.

"I did see him, pero," Kawazu replied gently, as if trying to wrack his memories. He could have sworn that he saw the man walking through the forest, the distinctive jacket hanging around his shoulders. "At least, I thought I did…"

"Do you believe in ghosts!?" The dogman snapped. "Let's stop wasting our time on your nonsense and go and make real ghosts out of these Fairies! Come on!"

**===][===**

Back at the base camp, Lucy had just finished watching the outcome of the fight between Wendy and Bea. She hoped the young girl would be okay – Lucy knew that Bea struggled with confidence issues. Then again, who better to talk to it about than Wendy?

"Shouldn't Ignale be on soon?" Merry asked hopefully. Lucy thought for a moment. Wait, hadn't everyone else gone? All the slayers had fought, Aiko and Laura had their match and Nashi had advanced. That only left two more, so…

**===][===**

Paths G and H collided. Two young men with fiery passion faced off against one another.

"It's time that I showed you what my new sword did," Gabriel promised, unslinging the blade.

"That's great! Cuz I'm all fired up!" Ignale roared in return, Igneel's muffler blowing in the wash of his magical flames.

The final fight of round one; Ignale vs Gabriel.

**===Author's Note===**

**Oooh boy. I'm gonna cop some flak for this one. Natsu lost, but Wendy won? Okay, let me try and explain. First of all, Karren is stronger than Bea. Secondly, her magic matched up better with her opponent's. Thirdly, in my opinion, Wendy as an adult will be really strong, on a similar level to the other two (but a bit lower). Fourthly, Karren didn't hurt Natsu at all, just slowed him down for a while. **

**Also, Natsu's might is partly tied to 'Nakama Power' – the idea that emotions overcome your limitations. In the role of invigilator, he wouldn't have the need or ability to draw upon his apparently infinite power.**

**Hopefully, that'll stop some of the hate mail and heavy sack beatings. Oi vey, the beatings.**

**Anyway, the first round is drawing to a close. Like in the real manga, round two is where the plot will begin to develop. So, until then, who advances, Gabriel or Ignale? **

**===Replies to Reviews===**

**JellyBeanBubbles: **That's sort of right, yes.

**Playgod: **All about character development my friend, give Laura a little time, like Laxus had.

**SakuraIchigoDark: **The idea of Natsu teaching is frightening.

**Ulcaasi: **This has always bothered me. Fire beats ice because it melts it. Into water, which beats fire. So… doesn't fire beat ice but kill itself?

**Lexie Loves Anime: **Yep, fire burns away a little water, so Karren made a lake!

**BookProf101: **I don't think Natsu is that mature…

**Nick: **Owned, son! Sorry.

**Cuteandfierce99: **No, overthinking hypotheticals is fun! 

**Lalapie203: **Thank you!

**Bookworm0313: **Your number pleases me.

**Bookwurm247: **Yep, Karren needs to be Tack's wife!


	6. The Lion and the Dragon

**Broken Heart**

**Chapter 6**

**The Lion and the Dragon**

It was time for the final battle of the first round. Ignale and Gabriel had come together for this clash. Ignale watched as Gabriel took his sword from its scabbard. Apparently, that was a new blade, a gift from Auntie Erza. What could it do?

Then again, what did it matter, if Ignale took him out in one hit? He slammed his fists together in a guts pose and then began to inhale. Gabriel's stance shifted, knowing what was about to happen.

"Fire Dragon's… Roar!" The cyclone of flame sped towards Gabriel, banishing the darkness of the cavern with its light.

"Runesave!" Gabriel swung his sword even as it changed shape. The flame bisected and passed by either side of him harmlessly. Ignale looked surprised as Gabriel sprang forwards. He shook his head in annoyance. Of course Gabriel would have the strength to batter past his flames and of course he'd seek close range combat. Ignale was not beaten by such a minor thing. He dropped into a ready stance, ready to meet Gabriel head on.

"Silfarion!" What!? Gabriel's speed suddenly soared, impacting Ignale before he was expecting. Gabriel wasn't hitting him with the blade of his sword, but rather the pommel, along with his fists and feet. In a flash, Ignale realised the blade had changed again, becoming thinner and longer. Was he requipping blades, or was the same sword changing shape?

"Don't… you underestimate me! Fire Dragon's Exploding Flame Blade!" Gabriel leapt backwards as fire spiralled outwards from Ignale. He expect the fight to briefly settle, but he hadn't counted on the blood of the young Fire Dragon. Ignale leapt from the inferno like an arrow, impacting Gabriel. "Fire Dragon's Sword Horn!"

To Ignale's surprise, Gabriel didn't give away, and a knee flashed up into his chin, staggering him and robbing his momentum.

"Melforce!" A hurricane gale slammed into Ignale, carrying him back into the cavern wall. Okay, there was no mistaking it now. When Gabriel requipped, the weapon glowed and was replaced. This sword was shifting form like liquid metal. This was one sword.

"What's up with that damn blade?" Ignale wondered aloud, wiping his mouth the back of one hand.

"This is the Ten Commandments," Gabriel replied proudly. "It's a sword that my mum and dad gave to me. It has ten different forms, all of which grant different effects. Runesave cuts through magic, Silfarion increases my speed, and Melforce summons a vacuum. And that's just three of the forms. There's also a form that summons explosions, but I'm not so stupid as to use that against you, fire-eater."

"What's the point in that?" Ignale asked, rubbing his head in confusion. "Wouldn't it be easier to have ten swords and requip between them?"

"Hey, don't make fun of this sword! It's a precious gift, and its craftsmanship is peerless! This is an S-class sword, readymade for an S-class mage!"

"S-class mage?" Ignale questioned. He tore off his shirt (as is shounen law) and flame blazed around him. "I am Ignale Dragneel, son of Natsu and grandson to the mighty drake, Igneel, Lord of the Fire Dragons! I'm not going down here! Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame!"

The area around Gabriel disappeared under the furious assault of Ignale's attack, but as the dust began to settle, Gabriel stood tall, a golden shield in his left hand. He still held his blade in the other hand, a testament to his growth. He could now requip without owning his original blade. As long as it was tethered to his magical space, he could summon his gear. The shield vanished.

"Silfarion!" Again, Gabriel's speed soared and Ignale raised his arms to ward off a barrage of blows from all angles. He couldn't respond to them, but the blows were light – his speed might have increased, but his power was down. Then the blows stopped and Gabriel was above him in the air.

"Gravity Core!" Suddenly, the blade became a hundred times heavier and crashed down on Ignale, cratering the ground under his feet. But to Gabriel's great surprise, the slayer had caught the blade with both hands and trembling, held it above his head. Shit, he couldn't dodge from this position!

"Secret Slayer Technique, Crimson Lotus, Exploding Flame Blade!" Gabriel was swept up in the cyclone of flames and slammed into the floor, rolling away and to his feet. He grabbed his ruined jacket and threw it aside in annoyance. He was annoyed at himself. He'd underestimated Ignale's strength.

While he wanted to keep using this sword, Gabriel had something of a flair for the dramatic, and didn't want to reveal all ten forms in the first round. Time for a different approach. Requip! The sword glowed and vanished to be replaced by another weapon. Ignale balked slightly as it became clear that this was no sword.

"Here's one that I got a few lessons from Asuka for! Magical Pulse Rifle!" Gabriel swung the long, heavy weapon around, firing rapidly. There came a time in a young man's life when firepower was all that mattered. Ignale dodged frantically, unprepared for this kind of assault. Wasn't Gabriel just a sword maniac!? He ran in a circle to close the distance, but as he leapt for Gabriel, the gun was changing into a… HAMMER!

Wham. Ow. Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow. Ignale rolled head over heels in an undignified display. He staggered to his feet, annoyed. Was Gabriel always this strong? Looking at the boy, his red hair instantly brought the image of Auntie Erza to mind. And Erza vs Natsu always had the same winner. Was he to suffer the same fate as his father? Would he just walk in Gabriel's shadow?

No. Fucking. Way!

"Hooooooooooarrghhhhhhhhh!" In one palm, Ignale summoned a sphere of his most powerful flame, flickering deep crimson. In the other, a ball of dark, roiling flames emerged. Gabriel flinched a little. Wasn't that Tack's gravity flame? How could… "If you let a dragon eat enough, he'll remember the flavour! Secret Slayer Technique: Fire Dragon's Red and Black Annihilation Wave!"

Slamming his fists together, the flames interacted like a never ending chain of explosions, spiralling outwards along the cavern and engulfing Gabriel. Arms crossed, he tried to shield himself, but the magic didn't seem to end! More and more detonations hammered at his body. Damn, if only he'd still been holding Runesave!

As the maelstrom died down, silence fell on the cavern, Ignale standing at the centre of it, the entire floor covered in a roiling cloud of dust from the attack. He laughed loudly. See that? He'd proven how strong he was! Aiko, you're next on this list, since we're rivals! He could-

Dust blew aside to reveal Gabriel, battered and scraped, but very much still on his feet, his expression set to stony resolution. He was done underestimating and holding back. His weapon glowed and was replaced once more, returning to the Ten Commandments. The sword began to glow brighter and brighter.

"Let me show you the final commandment! The Holy Blade; Ravelt!" Ignale staggered backwards, his magic running low. He could only look on in horror as the golden light filled the cavern.

**===][===**

"Is it over?" Levy asked Lucy as she returned to the camp site. The blonde nodded sadly. On her lap, Merry's ears drooped, the little kitten having tears in his eyes.

"Ignale lost?" He croaked. Lucy rubbed his head reassuringly.

"Don't worry too much, Merry. Loss is important in life, for us to build strong character. Ignale will become stronger than before due to this."

"What a crock of shit." At the harsh words, Lucy looked up. Levy had brought her daughter to the campsite, and she looked a mess, having received the blunt end of Laura's administrations. More than that, she looked angry and frustrated.

"Aiko! Don't talk to the master like that!" Levy huffed. Aiko swung her head away and plopped down on the ground, clearly not in a mood for listening. Levy threw her hands up in defeat, but decided not to push the matter – her daughter was disappointed. She'd feel better later.

"Levy-chan, I know you just got back, but would you mind scraping my son off of the cavern floor? I need to go and talk to the winners." Lucy stood, lifting Merry in her arms. "You go too, you'll make Ignale feel a lot better!"

"Aye!" Merry flew after Levy, and Lucy left too, leaving Aiko alone. She growled in frustration. Both slayers had lost? How was that even possible?

"Don't think so hard. You fought well against a powerful opponent," Kara advised, the tigress Exceed standing before her.

"Go away, damn cat. I'm not in the mood."

**===][===**

Gabriel felt strange as he walked through the path out of the cavern. He had what he wanted, right? But stepping over a comrade to get it felt weird. It felt wrong. He smirked, wondering if Ignale would have such qualms in return. Probably not. Oh well, all's fair in love and war.

He squinted as sunlight began to come in from the exit and walked out into the bright light. The area he came to was where five cave mouths all came together into one place. Nearby, he could see other people sitting around, waiting. Tacks sat on an overturned log, deep in thought. He met Gabriel's eyes and nodded in recognition. Nashi sat on some rocks, looking very pleased with herself. Karren stood behind a tree, observing Tacks discretely. Laura stood to one side, not engaging with anyone else.

"Is this it?" Gabriel asked gently, afraid of angering anyone.

"No, Bea isn't here yet," Laura replied, angry despite Gabriel's care. He didn't back down before her glare, however. He wasn't in the mood for being pushed around. Laura did not like that one bit. "You got something to say?"

"I asked a polite question. There's no need for hostility," he answered, trying to keep his tone neutral. He tried to ignore Tacks, Nashi and Karren all back away a little. No one stood up to Laura, no one. A moment passed in which he thought Laura would cave his skull in, but she spat on the ground and turned away.

"Now, now, this is not the time for fisticuffs," Lucy said as she strode into the clearing. The effect was electric as they all perked up, desperate to hear what happened next. "First, allow me to announce the results. Tacks was the first to pass, successfully overcoming his father, Gajeel."

"What!?" Gabriel shouted. How… how was that possible!?

"Nashi got lucky and passed on the quiet route."

"Hehe," Nashi giggled.

"Laura defeated Aiko in single battle."

"It was easy," Laura replied with a harrumph.

"Karren successfully passed Natsu's barrier."

Tacks almost coughed out a lung. Now that was impossible. Gajeel was strong, but Natsu…

"And lastly, Gabriel defeated Ignale. Unfortunately, Bea lost to Wendy. That means the five of you all passed the first round. A big congratulations to all of you. Each of you achieved something commendable. I'm proud of you all. But now, the real test begins. Prepare yourself."

The kids tensed as they listened. Laura felt frustrated that Bea hadn't made it, but maybe this was for the best? Without Bea here, Laura could go all out to win this thing. Karren tried to subtly move to stand between Tacks and Nashi. The pinkette noticed and glared back at her. Tacks didn't notice at all. He was focussing on Lucy and worrying about his sister. He'd never see the complaining end.

"Somewhere on this island, there are two gravestones, side by side. They belong to First Master Mavis Vermillion and Third Master Makarov…"

"I thought he was Sixth Master," Gabriel interjected.

"Not now. Anyway, the task for the second round is simple. Find the graves. The first one there wins."

"That's it?" Tacks asked, raising a brow in surprise. Lucy nodded. The kids just stood there, looking a bit dumbfounded. Were they supposed to be going?

"Fine then, I'll ascend to the top!" Laura bragged.

"Karren will not lose. When I become S-class, Tacks will realise my wife potential!" Next to her, Tacks made an expression of lost hope as hearts radiated in her eyes.

"Dream on, you're all beaten up," Nashi said confidently, jerking a thumb at her face and winking. "I've got this one."

"With this sword, I'll defeat you all," Gabriel swore. Lucy smiled fiercely. They were all fired up and ready to go. She wished them well on their endeavours. No matter who won, she'd be happy with the result.

**===][===**

Elsewhere, in a random patch of jungle, Mavis collapsed to her knees, clutching at her heart. What was this!? She was a ghost, dead! How could she feel pain like this?

A heartbeat.

"Argh!" She fell over into the mud. What was the sound? The noise like the beating of a vast heart? What was doing this to her!?

"Having problems there, little Fairy?" Her eyes widened in shock to hear the dispassionate, emotionless voice. Behind her stood a tall man, with black hair in a short ponytail. A heavy white cloak sat upon his shoulders. His arms were folded as he regarded her.

"Y-you can see me? But I can't feel our guild crest upon you."

"Indeed." The man stooped, and to her utter amazement, grabbed her arm and hauled her to her feet. He could touch her? Then that meant…

"Ghosts can see other ghosts, Master Mavis," said the man coldly.

"You know my name, but I do not know yours," Mavis responded boldly. A heartbeat and she staggered. This pain! 

"My name? Names are pointless things – they won't help you fly any higher. But you may call me Bluenote Stinger."

**===Author's Note===**

**DUNDUNDUNDUNDUN!**

**I guess Gabriel vs Ignale was the easy one to figure out, huh? What with Gabe being the main man of my last fic and all. Anyway, this will proceed largely like in the manga, so plot development will start happening now. Here comes the bad guys!**

**===Replies to Reviews===**

**Playgod: **No, I'm not adding to the love triangle.

**Nick: **Yep.

**JellyBeanBubbles: **It's going to be like the exam in the manga.

**SakuraIchigoDark: **It's all a matter of perspective.

**Kraziness-Kills: **Nope, no ties

**Cuteandfierce99: **Laura

**Bookprof01: **Good, let the shipping flow through you

**Lexie Loves Anime: **Cake costume!? You're scary!

**Bookworm0313:** There's always room for destructive fools in FT! 

**Ulcaasi:** Yes… Stormwind.

**D4sssy:** I hope it was worth the wait.


	7. Cat and Dog

**Broken Heart**

**Chapter 7**

**Cat and Dog**

The second round had started, and the kids were essentially running blindly through the jungle, trying to find some clue as to the whereabouts of Mavis and Makarov's graves. They quickly learned that the jungle was inhabited by a large amount of big and powerful beasts.

"This is insane!" Nashi cried, running with all of her might away from a beast like a giant, rampaging boar. "It's like the island is out to kill us! I thought this was our holy ground!?"

Elsewhere, smoking monsters lay prone on the ground as Laura chose a more direct route, striding about at a leisurely pace, zapping anything that came too close.

Thanks to his mum, Gabriel was an expert monster wrestler, and decided to enjoy himself. Several monsters fled back into the jungle after he gave them a good thrashing.

Frozen monsters thawed out slowly in the jungle heat, evidence of Karren's passing.

Tacks chose to run as much as possible and disturb the environment as little as he could. The beasts just thought he looked delicious – no point in beating them up for it.

Individually, the five children pressed deeper into the heart of the island.

**===][===**

The base camp was in a foul mood. Ignale and Aiko sat next to each other at a wooden table, pouting and looking away from the other. Bea sat opposite them, looking down at the wood grain with disappointment. Wendy had given them all a basic healing session, so they were all a bit better off than after their fights.

Levy stood by a great metal drum, stirring the broth she was preparing. Since Lucy had decided that it wouldn't be masterly to cook and Natsu and Gajeel had gone running at the first sign of housework. They were probably fighting somewhere in the jungle to amuse themselves. Levy wasn't sure where Wendy had gone. Maybe to patch them up after their mutual hiding?

"This is pathetic," Aiko groused. "How could both slayers lose? Hell, even our dads lost!"

Across the table, Bea shifted uncomfortably. Aiko and Ignale were two of a kind, though they'd never admit it. She was a third wheel here, and felt out of place. Considering that Wendy was the only Slayer to win her round, those two probably relished Bea's defeat as the natural order.

"I didn't lose," Ignale whined pathetically. "I just… kind of… shut up."

"That's right!" Merry declared, prancing on the table. "This is this and that is that! Ignale would win any other way!"

"That's still called losing," Kara said wryly, regretting it as gloom settled upon the two slayers. "H-hey, you both went up against really strong opponents and fought well. You have nothing to be ashamed of."

"That's right!" The looked up as Lucy came and stood next to the table. "Let me promise you that I was nowhere near as strong as you three were at your age. If you have the wisdom to accept that you are not the strongest people in the world, then you'll see how strong you really are."

Lucy closed her eyes and awaited praise for her words of wisdom.

"Baka!" Aiko shouted, standing. "I'm not standing around and listening to this!"

"W-wait," Lucy croaked, delusions of grandeur falling around her. Aiko ignored her and stalked away from the camp towards the jungle. Regathering her wits, Lucy called after her. "If you want to go and blow off steam, that's fine, but don't interfere with the exam!"

Aiko grunted and plunged into the foliage. Ignale decided to go after her a moment later. From by the stove, Levy sighed patiently, quite used to her daughter's bullheadedness. After all, that wasn't a trait that purely came from her father! Levy was known to be stubborn as well. She looked over at the remaining people at the table. "Hey, Bea! Would you help me with the cooking?"

Sighing, Bea stood and came over to the cooking area. Despite being more than twenty years younger than Levy, she stood a full foot over her, the legacy of her father. She took the ladle from Levy to stir the broth as she went and cut some more vegetables.

"You're too kind, Levy-san," Bea said softly.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Levy replied coyly, continuing to chop. "I just wanted a little help is all. You know, it's hard for little old me to stir that thing since it's so far off of the ground."

"You don't need to be nice to me. I know that I'm useless," Bea replied bitterly.

"You know those two who just left? Ignale and my daughter? They're both strong, no doubt, but they're idiots, bless their hearts. Never once in their lives has doubt flared in their minds. You, are more like me. You're clever, and you think too much. Idiots are much more cheerful people, you know!"

Bea sniffled. "I guess that means that I don't get everything from my father…"

Levy laughed. "Your dad, not the brightest, for sure. But he struggled with his strength too. I suppose having Mira as an older sister would be a little… overshadowing. You have your mother's intelligence, but not her arrogance. It would do you some good to see your strengths."

**===][===**

"Damn it!" Laura shouted, coming to a clearing in the jungle. How were they expected to find anything here? It was just trees in every direction! Where the hell was Mavis' grave!? Laura looked into the sky. The only landmark was the great tree. Logically, it'd be near the roots of it. But that still left an enormous radius to cover. Wasn't there a better way?

She heard rustling and tensed, expecting another monster to assault her. Instead, she saw a familiar shock of red hair in the distance, heading towards the tree. Gabriel? Had he figured out the same thing? Maybe she should follow him…

Wait! This wasn't a battle, but was there any reason that she couldn't take him out? If she beat up the other four, she'd win by default! She punched her fist into the ground. A moment later, a bolt of vermillion lightning struck upwards from under Gabriel's feet. He cried out as he was zapped, and rolled head over heels as he lost his balance. To Laura's surprise, he rolled to his feet an instant later, sword drawn and before him.

"Nice eyes," Laura goaded. "You look ready to fight!"

"Laura!?" Gabriel snapped. "This is a waste of time!"

"Huh. That's a line… to be said by the winner!" 

**===][===**

Tacks was having similar thoughts. They'd been given such a little amount of information to go on, that he'd stopped to think about the problem. There had to be some way for one of them to gain an upper hand on the others, bar just running around like headless chickens until they stumbled upon the grave.

He wrung out his shoulders. Damn, but he still ached from his father's beating. On the bright side, they were all worn out from round one, except for Nashi. He wondered where she was now. If anyone here was smart enough to figure this exam out, it was her. Maybe she'd go on to win this thing, with her brain and lack of damage. Tacks hoped that she would. She'd make a great S-class mage.

He shook his red face, trying to focus on the task at hand. The tree. For now, the tree was the beacon. He'd have to figure out more later on. He didn't notice the blue haired girl following him.

**===][===**

"Baka, baka, baka!" Aiko shouted, kicking at the foliage as she passed. Baka Lucy! Baka Flamebrain! Baka cat! Baka this damn jungle! This wasn't how it was supposed to be! She was Aiko Redfox, daughter of the mighty Gajeel, granddaughter to the Iron Dragon Metalicana! She was supposed to win this handily!

True, all those things also applied to her older brother, but he wasn't a slayer, so it didn't count! And Ignale was the same too, but he was an idiot! And… logically it would follow that Nashi was also…

"Shut up, brain!" Aiko shouted foolishly. "I'm the best, me! No one else!"

A rustling in the bushes. Aiko turned to look just as two shadowed figures sprang out. She leapt back as a sword whistled past her face, millimetres from taking her nose off. As she stumbled, the other one grabbed her arms and slammed her into the floor.

She could see her assailants now. The one holding her down looked like a giant chicken. Not so bizarre in this world. An eye patch bound his left eye. The other one looked like a dog, wielding what she could now see was a wooden sword.

"Now, we get revenge!" The dog ran forward and brought the sword down on Aiko. The dog's blade stopped as Aiko caught it with her feet. The look of surprise on his face was most gratifying. Using the sword as a pivot, Aiko spun herself around like a dervish, lashing out with her freed fists and feet, knocking the pair back and away from her, though they still had her surrounded. "Baka, what sort of idiot would die to a pathetic attack like that?"

"Achoo!" Levy sneezed back at the base camp.

"What do you two freak show zoo rejects want?" Aiko asked brusquely. The dogman laughed harshly.

"With that manner of speaking, you are definitely his daughter! We are here for vengeance! Of the Grimoire Heart guild, Yomazu!"

"Likewise, Kawazu!" The chicken clucked.

"Yomazu and Kawazu? I think I've heard those names before… but Grimoire Heart is a dead guild. It doesn't exist anymore, so get with the times, dumbass." Aiko cracked her knuckles. "But you two have caught me in a bad mood, so I'll be happy to make you both extinct too!"

"Foolish girl, aren't you going to ask what we mean by vengeance?" Yomazu growled. Aiko tilted her head and stuck out her tongue, infuriating the beastman. "What I'm trying to tell you, brat, is that we fought your father here, twenty years ago!"

"Wow. Hold a grudge much?" Aiko replied sarcastically. "I remember your names now. Dad beat the shit out of the two of you. I'm out of the exam, but kicking your asses will prove that I'm as strong as my father was!"

"You think that we haven't grown stronger these last years!?" Yomazu shouted, brandishing his sword towards her. A kanji for 'cut' appeared next to it. Suddenly realising the danger, Aiko crossed her arms in front of her as cuts appeared in her now metallic skin. Script magic, like her mother… no, like Frederick's? But Frederick couldn't slice through her scales with such ease!

Above! Aiko's head snapped up as Kawazu was in the air above her, seeming to inhale. "Egg Buster!" He spat a huge number of eggs down towards her. As they flew, they cracked and fists emerged from the albumen, striking her and the ground around her, kicking up a dust cloud. If they thought she was in trouble, they were largely mistaken.

"Platemail of the Iron Dragon!" Aiko's skin was covered by a suit of armour, forming like mercurial skin around her, protecting and reinforcing. Cutting through her scales was one thing, but his armour could –almost- survive a point blank dragon's roar. Okay, a baby dragon's roar, but that's not important right now!

"Egg Buster!" Aiko laughed as the fists pattered off her armour harmlessly. The chicken-thing drew back his head once more and spat a single egg this time. As it cracked open, Aiko could see that the albumen was green and as it splashed against her armour, smoke began to drift from where it touched her. "I've lived on this island for a long time, pe-pero. I've learned to ingest the toxins from plants here into my egg magic, pero!"

Acid? It was eating away at her armour! And now the dog was rushing at her, hand on a sheathed sword.

"Darkness Sword… Death of a Thousand Cuts!" From Aiko's point of view, his sword only sliced once. But a hundred slashes landed upon her weakened armour, slicing through the metal as if were eggshell. Aiko staggered back, her armour fading as it crumbled. How had these two goons gotten through it so easily?

"Twenty years," Yomazu said darkly. A sudden movement and Aiko cried out in pain as blood erupted from her midriff. "All we did is train, became stronger for this day. For vengeance upon the Fairies that destroyed us. And how great that we'll start with the daughter of the man who beat us! Die!"

Aiko couldn't dodge as he brought his sword down. This was it.

Yomazu staggered back as a foot took him in the head.

"You think I'd let a filthy dog touch my partner?" Kara growled, now in her battle form, inherited from her father, Panther Lily. She had flown down from the sky after having been following Aiko through the jungle and kicked Yomazu hard in his skull. She'd expected the headstrong girl to get in trouble, but this was more than she'd thought.

"A cat?" Yomazu wondered. Neither he nor his partner were fond of cats, for obvious reasons.

"An Exceed, you mangy mongrel. Don't lump me in with the likes of you scum." Her azure irises flickered back to her partner. "You okay?"

"Jeez, I'm fine, you damn cat," Aiko lied. Kara looked at her for a moment longer and then passed one of her curved sabres to Aiko.

"You're hurt. Eat up."

"Your sword…"

"Not important, eat!" Aiko began to chew down on Kara's blade. She began to feel strength flow back into her tired limbs, reinvigorating her. It wasn't just the metal, Aiko decided, it was the soul of a weapon that her friend owned. She slammed a fist into a palm, cracking the knuckles, and then repeated the gesture with the other hand.

"I remember it now… it's an old story. Mum and Dad get all lovey-dovey when they mention it. You two assholes tried to kill my mother and hurt my father. Then you DARE come here and demand vengeance from me!?" Depsite themselves, Yomazu and Kawazu took a step backwards before Aiko's sheer ferocity. "It's me who's gonna get vengeance on you two, gihi!"

There was a sound and suddenly the visible guildmark on Kawazu's neck glowed. "What the, pe-pero!?"

The guildmark on Aiko's shoulder glowed a dull orange and she clutched at it in irritation rather than pain. What was going on!? She saw Kara arch her back, knowing that's where her mark was. Their marks were hurting them!? What was going on!?

That's when Aiko heard the beating emanating from the very land.

**===][===**

A heartbeat. Another. Another. After several seconds, the familiar rhythm started properly. The sound reverberated through the island, inaudible unless you had the magical senses to hear it. In the highest boughs of the great Tenrou tree, a figure emerged, coming into view from nothingness.

A tall, old man. A thin, grey beard ran down to his chest. At one time, an eyepatch had covered his face, but no more. A long cloak settled around his shoulders. He looked up into the sky, which was becoming bleak and dark.

"Am I alive, then?" Asked Master Hades of Grimoire Heart. He looked down over the island beneath him, trying to understand his position. He felt great power flow within his limbs. More so than even before he had died. Where was this strength coming from?

"Kyahahaha! This is great!" At the shout, Purehito looked down to see one of his henchman on a branch below him. Golden hair flowed down his back and his eyes were rubies full of evil. Zancrow, the God Slayer of fire. He looked down and saw two more emerge, Rustyrose and Kain Hikaru. Three of his most powerful henchmen. But where were Ultear, Meredy, Asuma and Zoldeo? His seven kin were incomplete.

"My men, are you also surprised to be alive?" He shouted.

"The last thing I remember is being on the ship, then Zeref arrived…" Kain said, his voice trailing off with obvious memory. Zeref had killed them.

"That asshole got me too," Zancrow snarled.

"Zeref's magic is death magic," Rustyrose pointed out. "Powerful magics often have drawbacks. Maybe death magic recreates life again, later down the line?"

"I doubt that," Hades pondered, rubbing his beard in thought. "This island… it is said that the dead do not rest easy here, but to think the magic would affect us, who do not bear the seal of Fairy Tail…"

"The Fairies are here," Zancrow hissed, dropping into a prowl, like a predator ready to hunt. "I can smell them. They are on this island. Now is our chance for vengeance! Let's kill them all!"

"But we failed before…" Kain whinged, wringing his pudgy fingers.

"Time has passed," Purehito noted. "But how much? How long have we been gone from this world? Are these the Fairies that we knew, or is this a hundred years later? A thousand? A million? We need to know more, but I'm not going to wait. Find these Fairies and find out what is happening. If they resist… I'll leave that up to your discretion."

"As you say, boss!" Zancrow didn't mention to Hades what he could smell. One very specific scent that he recognised. Natsu Dragneel. Zancrow was interested in information – he was going to kill. And not Natsu himself. He'd smelled a much more appropriate prey. A young girl who carried his scent. He would kill her in his place.

**===][===**

"Dammit, Aiko! Which way did you go!?" Ignale shouted at the jungle. It was hard to smell his way through this place, with all the flowers and stuff. It was confusing and he wasn't used to it. Somewhere along the way, his Exceed had floated up alongside him.

"You're lost, aren't you?"

"No!" Ignale shouted. "I know exactly where I am – on Tenroujima! Now I…" Ignale stopped talking suddenly. What was that strange feeling? A strange rhythm, not quite a sound. He looked up into the sky, which was darkening. Something was happening. He took off at a run, suddenly finding a direction that drove him.

"Oi! Where are you going!?" Merry called, flapping after him.

"Something's wrong. I need to find my sister."

**===Author's Note===**

**Let's apply artistic license to Zancrow's sense of smell, okay? I just needed a little plot convenience there. Forgive me! **

**Sorry for the delay. Busy and unwell. So sleepy -.-**

**===Replies to Reviews===**

**Playgod:** It just seemed to fit Gabriel here.

**Ulcaasi:** *cries*

**Bookworm0313:** It's beginning…

**SakuraIchigoDark:** Yes, it's Haru's sword. Also the spear that EdoErza uses.

**Bookieworm123Nalu:** I apologize for the delay.

**Heve-chan:** Making Lucy guild master wasn't my idea originally, someone else mentioned it to me (I forget who). But the more I thought about it, the more it seemed to fit. Most of the guild is too impetuous to become master. Out of everyone else, I think Laxus is the only real contender for the position, and maybe Erza, but I wrote her out of it.

**Lexie Loves Anime:** The magic of Tenrou.

**JellyBeanBubbles**: No, it was a joke.

**Tomoyo10798: **I've grown to love them.

**Denasia Ichigo: **You're far too kind.


End file.
